1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device with a casing of the ignition protection pressure resistant metal protection xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Electrical devices of this kind are known from the printed patent document EN 50018.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to achieve a space saving reliable casing slot connection with simple means.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention furnishes an electrical device with the casing (1,20,44,52) of the ignition protection kind flame proof enclosure xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, with at least two casing parts (2,3,23,24, 45, 56) with the wall parts (5,6,21, 22, 48, 55) disposed toward each other, a slot (7, 28) safe against ignition punch furnished between the wall parts (5,6,21, 22, 48, 55) and a profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) connecting the casing part (2,3,23,24, 45, 56) shape matching against the force of an explosion like internal pressure of the casing.
The profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) can exhibit a cross-section of about C-shape. The profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) can exhibit a base web (8,30) and two side webs (9,10,31, 32, 47, 54), wherein the one side web (9, 32, 54) corresponds to the one casing part (2,24, 56) and wherein the second side web (10,31, 47) corresponds to the second casing part (3,23, 45).
The side webs (9,10,31, 32, 47, 54) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) can be disposed at a distance relative to each other and are disposed at one and the same side of the base web (8,30) preferably having a rectangular cross-section under an angle, and preferably essentially are disposed at the right angle relative to the rectangle base web (8,30).
An ignition punch safe supplemental slot (17, 40, 51, 59) can be formed between a stop face (15,38,49,57) of the side webs (9,10,31, 32, 47, 54) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) and the support face (16,39,50,58) of the casing parts (2,3,23, 24, 45, 56). The stop face (15,38) of the side web (9,10,31, 32) of the profile clamp (4,29) and the support face (16,39), the casing part (2,3,23, 24) as well as the ignition punch safe supplemental slot (17, 40) are disposed in parallel to the ignition punch safe slot (7, 28). The stop face (57) of the side web (54) of the profile clamp (53) and the support face (58) of the casing part (56) as well as the ignition punch safe supplemental slot (59) can be disposed inclined relative to the ignition punch safe slot (7, 28). The ignition punch safe supplemental slot (17, 40, 59) between the stop face (15,38,57) of the side web (9,10,31, 32, 54) and the support face (16,39,58) of the casing part (2,3,23, 24, 56) can be shorter than the ignition punch safe slot (7, 28) between the two casing parts (2,3,23, 24, 45). The length of the ignition punch safe supplemental slot (51) between the stop face (49), the side web (47) and the support face (50) of casing part (45) can be equal to or larger than the ignition punch safe slot (7) between the two casing parts (2, 45).
At least one part of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) is supported in a recess of the casing part (2,23, 24). The face (13,37) of the a base web (8,30) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) together with an outer side (14,36) of at least one of the casing parts (2,23, 24, 56) can form a substantially common plane. An inner face (11,33) of the base web (8,30) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) can be disposed toward the casing (1,20,44,52) is disposed parallel to a rest face (12,34) of the casing part (2,3,23, 24, 56). A distance can be formed between the inner face (11,33) of the base web (8,30) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) and the rest face (12,34) of the casing part (2,23, 24, 56), wherein the distance is preferably less than one mm. An additional wall (25) can be disposed between the two wall parts (23, 24) of the casing (20).
The ignition punch safe slot (28) can be formed between the wall part (21, 22) of the casing (20) and one side face (26,27) of the additional wall (25). One front face (35) of the additional wall (25) can border at the inner face (33) of the profile clamp (29). The ends of two profile clamps (4,29, 46, 53) can abut to each other in a casing corner region such that a planar or nonplanar ignition punch safe profile slot (43,60) is formed.
A profile can be formed at at least one end of the one profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) and wherein at the one end of a second profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) in each case a profile is formed out of projections (41) and recesses (42), wherein the projections (41) of the one profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) engage into the recesses (42) of the other profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) and wherein the ignition punch safe profile slot (43) exists between the projections (41) and the recesses (42). The projections (41) and the recesses (42) of the profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) can be formed as teeth or, respectively, tooth gaps and are preferably of triangular shape. The ignition punch safe profile slot (43) can be formed as a 45 degrees mitre joint in a corner region of the profile clamp. The corner region of the profile clamp can be formed polygonal and exhibits at least two ignition punch safe profile slots (43). The profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) with the base web (8,30) and the side webs (9,10,31, 32, 47, 54) can be produced as a single piece of a uniform material. The profile clamp (4,29, 46, 53) is fixed non-losable at at least one of the casing parts (2,3,23, 24, 45, 56).
Further advantages and essential details of the invention can be gathered from the following description and the drawing, which show by example preferred embodiments in a schematic representation.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.